Invincible or So She Thought
by csinycastle85
Summary: Jo views change, sorry bad title. Rating is now a T. Chapter 2 now up.
1. A Realization

**Title: Invincible or So She Thought**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI:NY, Anthony Zuiker and CBS do. "Miss Independent" is owned by Kelly Clarkson. Not beta'd.**

**Author's Note: Short one-shot inspired by Kelly Clarkson's "Miss Independent".**

**Genre: General**

**Rating: K+  
><strong>

**Song: "Miss Independent"—Kelly Clarkson**

**Mentions of/ Spoilers for: 34****th**** Floor (7.01), To What End (7.11), Indelible (8.01) Means To An End (8.09)**

* * *

><p>Jo is a strong woman and became even stronger after her divorce from Russ and was focused on her career.<p>

_Miss Independent_

_Miss Self-sufficient_

_Miss Keep-your-distance_

_Miss Unafraid_

_Miss Outta-my-way_

_Miss Don't-let-a-man-interfere, no_

_Miss On-her-own_

_Miss Almost-grown_

_Miss Never-let-a-man-help-her-off-her-throne_

That is not to say she ignored her kids, which was far from truth because Tyler and Ellie were the light of her life, it was just at this point of her life she steered clear of the dating scene to avoid bad relationships and potential heartbreaks. She even rebuffed Russ when he flirted with her.

She thought she was invincible, however, it all changed when she met her boss and the head of the crime lab, Mac Taylor.

_So, by keeping her heart protected_

_She'd never ever feel rejected_

_Little Miss Apprehensive_

_I said ooh, she fell in love_

It didn't matter if she was at a crime scene processing the scene and collecting evidence or at the lab processing the evidence and discussing with the team, each and every time she saw Mac she felt her felt woozy. She found since that first meeting they were discreetly flirting with each other from the hug at meeting with him and when he wrapped a blanket around her shoulders and allowing her to place her head on his shoulder and hugging her close after the finality of the John Curtis case.

_What is this feeling taking over?_

_Thinking no one could open the door_

_Surprise! Its time to feel what's real_

_What happened to Miss Independent?_

_No longer need to be defensive_

_Goodbye, old you, when love is true_

They say you know true love when you see it, now Jo knows it is true all she had to do was to figure out a way to get what she deserves, real love.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: Thanks for reading "****Invincible or So She Thought". As always reviews are appreciated.**


	2. Letting Him Know

**Title: Invincible or So She Thought**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI:NY, Anthony Zuiker and CBS do. **

**Author's Note: Request by CamilaSVUCD.**

**Beta'd by: csiny96**

**Genre: General**

**Rating: T**

**Chapter 2: Letting Him Know**

**Mentions of/Spoilers for: Forbidden Fruit (5.11)**

* * *

><p>After the clear realization she began to plan on how to make Mac hers forever. Following some serious consideration, Jo figured out how to let Mac know the feelings she has had for him and pose as secret admirer. As she was finishing up the last of the paperwork for the day, she quickly typed the note and took it with the stack of files and went over to Mac's office. Seeing that he wasn't there she smiled as she and dropped them off on Mac's desk.<p>

A short time later Mac came back from another meeting with Sinclair. Sighing deeply he went to his desk and saw a stack of files needing his signature. He also saw a small piece of paper folded in half; he picked it up and opened it. It read:

_To Mac Taylor:_

_I want you know I admire you and your work and that you are the finest of the NYPD._

_Sincerely,_

_Your Secret Admirer_

This got Mac wondering; he had at least one known admirer, Ella McBride, who tried too hard to get his attention. Now having a secret admirer was new for him; this began an interesting adventure.

As time went on Jo continued to send the notes anonymously (without being seen by anyone on the team or them catching on quite yet) she decided to step it up but what was she to do next? She began to go into deep thought, _**let's see now, how should I get Mac where I want him, without making it obvious to him? Verbal clues? Nah. Let's see... ah-ha, visual clues. Of course I will have to give it to him at discrete times and make it subtle.**_

With the idea in mind, she finished her work with renewed energy and then went home to get the items she would need.

Over the next few weeks as he continued to receive the notes Mac began to wonder who it might be sending these notes. He had been receiving envelopes, some with notes others with no notes only a clue. Some days were as simple as fragrant candle oil samples (giving off scents ranging from peaches and cream to vanilla rose to orange blossom) while others were tricky; stumping him. Although, with his curiosity in high gear he was still able to focus on all the cases on hand without missing a beat.

One of the notes he had also received was a little longer and more sentimental:

_To Mac Taylor:_

_I know I have said that I admire you for the work you do but I have a confession to make, I think you are the most handsome._

_Xoxo,_

_Your Secret Admirer_

However, Mac didn't have to wait much longer to find out soon who his admirer was. After two weeks of being anonymously playful Jo knew it was time to make final plans for the big reveal and got the final letter ready. One day at five pm she had gotten all her paperwork done and she put the note on top of the files and dropped them off on Mac's desk and took off to get ready. When Mac got back he noticed a piece of paper folded the same way as the first one on the stack of files. He locked the door to his office and drew the blinds shut as to give him privacy. He then opened the note and read:

_Dear Detective Taylor or should I say Mac,_

_It is time for us to meet. In this letter there are two things you need to do. I will see you at 8pm sharp you sexy stud._

_Xoxoxo,_

_Your soon to be revealed admirer_

Mac took a long and deep breath to calm his breathing then continued reading the note and the steps listed.

_1. First go home and shower because I want to meet you when you are relaxed not when you are stressed out. Dress in casual attire._

_2. Then come to On The Ave Hotel and once you get to the seventh floor head for room 707. Knock once when the door opens, walk in, close the door, count to ten and you find out who I am._

Mac felt his heart race even more. Once his heart beat slowed down and his breathing evened, he looked at the files signed them and filed them away. He then unlocked the door opened the blinds and went home to get ready. When he got home he quickly showered and after a shave he dressed in a blue button down shirt paired with a dark sports coat and slacks. Before he left he dabbed on a small amount of his little 'special occasions' only cologne in case the night turned out well.

Satisfied he left his apartment and drove towards the intended destination stopping for flowers on the way; he didn't want to arrive empty handed. Once he reached the hotel he went up to the seventh floor and went straight to the right room. Before he knocked he felt his heart rate speed up with anticipation. As soon as he was ready he knocked and the door opened; following the note he went in, closed the door (after putting the sign on the door), and counted to ten. He had noticed the room was dark at first but then there was a small glimmer of light and at that moment he heard someone talk to him, "Hello there handsome, you are right on time."

Mac felt his heart rate speed up again; he knew the Southern twang from anywhere. He opened his eyes and saw who his secret admirer was. He felt his legs turn to jelly, his heart nearly stop all together and his lungs constrict; Jo was standing in front of him wearing enticing lingerie that hugged her curves. Now it all made sense with the mysterious notes, and the way Jo had been acting the last few weeks, giddy at times and asking for help when she usually did things herself, discreetly playing with her hair when she was with him.

Flowers forgotten Mac went into deep thought and didn't notice that Jo had placed her soft hands on his face; noticing Mac was completely captivated she didn't give him a chance to say anything and joined her lips with his. The kiss started out calmly but it quickly grew in intensity as Mac wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped one arm around Mac's neck whilst letting her fingers run through his hair.

Mac was completely under Jo's spell and when they came apart momentarily they gazed into each other's eyes and without saying another word resumed kissing and began making out. For the duration their tongues were engaged in a duel only to end uphaving Jo getting the upper hand she also began undressing the man she had been longing for. When they came apart and their erratic breathing had subsided Jo lead Mac towards the bed. Once there she again pulled him close only this time she began nibbling his ear and taking in the intoxicating scent of his cologne and aftershave. She then whispered in a hushed tone, "Mac everything about you makes me wild about you…I want you and I want you now."

Unable to try and struggle with the emotions any longer, Mac swept her up and placed her on the bed and got on the bed himself. Soon they were under the sheets and without a single care in the world they gave into their yearnings and made beautiful love.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: Thanks for reading the ending of "****Invincible or So She Thought". As always reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
